


Child of Magic

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Harry is a nine-year-old Demi-God. He's the son of James Potter and Hecate.After hearing a prophecy that had to do with a Child of Magic that would help The Child of Prophecy and restore the Olympians to power Hecate tracks down her most powerful child. Harry is that child. Now he's living at Camp Half-Blood.How will Harry change the course of History.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Harry Potter, Nico di Angelo/Harry Potter, Percy Jackson/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 235





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was nine years old. He was standing in a rundown camp holding a backpack with all of his worldly possessions in it. That wasn't much as his family had never been kind to him. They had never done right by him. They hurt him and treated him like a slave but then a woman had come to him she had taken him into a magical world and helped him claim his inheritance. Then had explained to him that even though his parents were indeed James and Lily Potter that she was his mother too. He hadn't really understood until she explained about the worlds of the Greek Gods and Goddesses. 

She was Lady Hecate Goddess of Magic and Witchcraft. She had wanted to have a child with James so she had used her magic to create him and gave him to her. She was furious to learn of how Harry was being treated and had taken him away to a summer camp in America. He frowned it looked very run down and on its last leg. 

Harry was riding on a very long broom. It was a gift from Lady Hecate. Only he could ride it and it had magic in every part of it. Harry was riding in the very middle of it. He was sitting sideways on the broom and floating in front of the big farmhouse. People everywhere were watching him. He could feel magic all over this place but it was weak. 

"Who are you, child?" A centaur asked. 

"Harry Potter son of Hecate," Harry said, looking up at him. "My mother told me to come here. She said, that I'd be safe here." 

"And you are." the centaur said, nodding. 

The whole Camp was her as were the Gods and Goddesses and every Immortal. They had not come willingly but had appeared here. 

"Mother!" Harry flew over to a beautiful woman with shoulder-length black hair and green eyes. He stopped a little too quickly in front of her. "Mother!" 

"Hello, Harry, my love." She said, with a soft chuckle. "Still having trouble with your new broom, dear?" 

" A little, Mother." He admitted. He looked up through his bangs and gave her a shy smile. 

"Now, look up, little one and be claimed," Hecate said, gently. 

Harry looked up to see a Hologram of two torches. They slowly vanished and the crowd clapped even some of the Gods and Goddesses clapped politely. 

"I'm Chiron, Harry." the centaur informed. "Let's get you a spot in cabin 11...." 

Harry instantly flew behind Hecate shaking his head. 

"Harry does not like people," Hecate informed. "He fears them. I have made accommodations for my little hero. Come, Harry. " 

Harry nodded and flew after her. 

A blond-haired boy in the crowd who was standing close to Zeus stared after the boy on the broom. He slipped away to follow them and see where they went.

* * *

Hecate smiled gently as Harry flew beside her. She could read his heart and he was so pure and so scared. That wouldn't do. No that wouldn't do at all. She needed him strong. The Prophecy spoke of the Child of Magic to help the Hero of Prophecy. Harry was the strongest of her children it had to be him. She'd all but forgotten about James until she'd felt such powerful magic from their son. Harry alone would have the power to restore the Olympians to power along with the camp. 

She led him to a very large hill in the middle of the forest. She knocked on the very center and a door appeared. 

"In." She told Harry. 

Harry flew in. He was liking this flying everywhere. He gasped when he looked around inside the hill. It was a small home. One the right there was a living room area, on the left was the kitchen area. Down the hall on the left was a bedroom and ensuite that was Harry's. Across the hall was a library, down from that was a bathroom for visitors. That was all there was to the house and Harry loved it. There was plenty of light and windows.

"My own Hobbit Hole?" Harry squealed. "Oh, thank you, mother! I love it!"

Hecate had wondered but was actually glad that she had made the right choice. 

Outside Jason, son of Zeus, the blond-haired boy from before was frowning at the hill. He'd seen them vanish inside but couldn't get in. He ducked low just in time a window had opened just where he'd been standing. He knelt where he was one the west side of the hill and listened. 

"This is wonderful, Mother!" Harry was saying. "what is this room?" 

"It's meant to be a library," Hecate answered. "Do you....." 

"I LOVE READING!" Harry squealed. "OH, THIS IS PERFECT! AND MY OWN KITCHEN! I LOVE TO COOK! " 

Jason smirked to himself. Reading and cooking? Two things, the very cute boy from before liked to do. 

Jason narrowly missed being seen by Hecate when she left. He searched for more windows and quickly found them. He knew that Harry was opening them to air out the place. It was awhile before Jason dared to chance a peek inside. He finally looked in a window to see that he was looking into a living room area. He spied Harry on the far side looking through cupboards and a fridge. He quickly ran to the far side window and watched Harry. 

"Fully stocked," Harry said, happily as he began getting food out. "I'm awfully hungry, but should I eat or wait until dinner is called?" 

Jason watched Harry frown deeply he quickly ran to where the door had been and straightened his clothes. He then knocked. He waited then knocked again. Then a third time. A very timid looking Harry peeked out at him. 

"H-Hello?" Harry asked. 

"Hi, my name is Jason Grace son of Zeus." Jason said, "Dinner is going to be served in about a minute or so. They'll blow the horn. If you want I can show you the way." 

"Uhm...." Harry blushed fidgeting. "Uh, okay..." Harry bit his lip then nodded. "I'll......I'll be right back......." 

With that Harry shut the door in Jason's face it wasn't long though before it was opened again and Harry was riding on his broom out of the door. The door shut and sealed behind him. 

"Do you like flying?" Jason asked with a smirk. Harry nodded. Jason flew into the air to the same level Harry was hovering at. "So do I." 

Harry giggled cutely and Jason decided that he liked it. 

They flew towards the Pavillion with Jason leading and Harry following. The horn blew just as they came out of the woods. They quickly joined the lines heading for the Pavillion. When they got inside Jason frowned. 

"Lady Hecate doesn't have a table." He thought aloud and the Gods heard him. "Hey, Harry, since you don't want to sit at Table 11 why don't you sit at Table 1 with me? It should be okay...." 

"Why don't I want table 11?" Harry asked. 

Jason pointed at Table 11 and Harry shivered shaking his head rapidly. Jason lead the way over to his table and sat down. Harry landed and sat across from him. 

"You have this table for yourself?" Harry asked in his soft voice. 

"Well, right now I'm the only child of Zeus," Jason answered. "I mean I have a full sister who is also a child of Zeus but she's......not here." 

"Oh." Harry nodded. "am I the only child of Hecate here?" 

"Don't know," Jason answered. "The first I've heard of but not all Gods claim their kids. "

Harry nodded. He was shocked when so much food was placed on his plate.

Jason saw Harry's conflict. 

"What's wrong?" He wondered.

Harry blushed and fidgeted his eyes almost filled with tears. 

"I......" Jason nodded. "I can't...." Again Jason nodded, wanting to hear what Harry had to say. "eat all this." 

"It's okay, it won't go to waste," Jason informed. "We can't eat yet. We have to sacrifice some of our food to the Gods." 

Harry walked slowly behind Jason. Harry noticed that the campers weren't following them. He watched Jason scrape a big hunk of perfectly cooked ham into the fire. 

"Zeus," Jason spoke. He then turned to Harry. "Now you. Sacrifice the best to your mother." 

Harry nodded and pushed a great portion of his own meat into the fire. 

"Mother Hecate!" Harry called.

With that, they went back to table one and the rest of the campers began their sacrifices. 

"Okay, now tell the goblet what you want to drink. Non-alcoholic of course." Jason explained. "Go on just tell it." 

Harry took the cup into his hands and looked into it. 

"Mt. Dew," he whispered to it.

* * *

Harry had enjoyed his dinner and drink and had shocked himself by eating a little more than he was used to. He apologized to the fawns who took his plate away and told them that it was very good and he wanted to finish but he just couldn't eat that much. They assured him he would be able to eat more in time and sent him off to the sing-along. Harry followed Jason. He, of course, rode on his broom down to the sing-along and stayed on his broom throughout it. He did not sing along because he didn't know the songs but he listened 

When the sing-along was over he was blushing because Jason had insisted on walking him back to his Hobbit Hole. Harry stumbled out a thank you and went inside. Once he was sure that Jason was gone and the door wasn't going to let anyone in while he was sleeping. He shut and locked all of the windows. He then went to his room and showered getting ready for bed. He lay naked on his new bed and yawned. He never slept with clothes on. When he was younger his aunt had always made him sleep in his nappy only. As he got older she would take his clothes to was so he could wear them the next day. That's why he always slept naked. Harry was shocked when he easily fell asleep.

* * *

When Harry got up the next morning he wondered what his day was going to be like today. Would everyone be welcoming? Would they like them? What was with this blue screen floating in front of him? He had so many questions and the best way to get them answered was to actually start the day. He'd just entered the main room when he heard a knock on the door. 

He answered to see a grinning Jason. 

"Do you drink coffee?" Jason asked, "I brought freshly ground beans." 

Harry let him in. 

"I'm 9," Harry said, tucking his hair behind his ear. 

"I'm 11." Jason grinned. "and I drink coffee. It's okay if you don't." 

Harry didn't drink coffee but made some for Jason while he drank some orange juice. 

"Breakfast and Lunch are in the same Pavillion and will be called soon. I just thought we could have some coffee and juice before we go. Then I'll show you around." 

Harry nodded. At least Jason was nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry wondered why all the kids were staring at him and not coming to say hello but that was okay. It was after breakfast and Jason was flying beside him giving him a tour and explaining what being a demi-god meant. 

"Jason, what does the blue screen mean?" Harry wondered.

"Oh, that?" Jason wondered, floating beside him. "It's okay don't worry about that, Harry. It's nothing bad." He smiled when he saw Harry's unsure look. "Okay, say Stats." 

"Stats." 

Harry watched as his blue screen, shot up in front of him and noticed that Jason had one as well. 

"You'll start as a level 1 Camper with level 1 stats," Jason said. "What's it say?" 

**Harry Potter**

**Title: Camper**

**Age: 9**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 50/50**

**STR: 5**

**DEX: 5**

**VIT: 5**

**INT: 5**

**WIS: 5**

**LUK: 5**

Jason nodded. 

"That's right." Jason nodded. "My stats are higher because I've been training here for a long while."

Harry nodded wondering just how long Jason had been here and why he'd come here so young. He listened intently to everything that Jason had to tell him about this page. When Jason was done he told Harry how to close the screen. 

"Press the red 'X' in the corner." Harry did and the screen closed. "Now say 'Skills'."

"Skills." Harry blinked. 

"Do you have any skills?" Jason wondered. 

"I have **Flying: Broom-2** ," Harry explained. " **Brushing Hair-5, Washing Hair-5, Bathing-5, Brushing Teeth-5** " Jason nodded. "Do we get skills for everything?" 

"Yeah, mostly." Jason nodded. "You'll get skills for almost everything you do. If you want to know more about the skills press on the picture." 

Harry pressed on **Flying: Broom** and another picture with information appeared in front of him.

**Flying is your ability to fly.**

**Limitation: You may only fly on your broom.**

**You're terrible at this.**

Harry nodded. 

"Okay, press the 'X'," Jason said. Harry did so. "Next say 'Inventory'." 

"Inventory." 

Two screens appeared. 

"The screen on your right with all the empty slots is your Inventory you can keep anything in here and only you can get to it. " Jason explained. "The page on your left is your Equipment screen. It shows you what you're wearing and how well it protects you or rather your armor rating. " Jason was now sitting next to Harry on his broom looking at Harry's screens. "See your broom and clothes are equipped. If you want to know more about your items and equipment just press on it." 

Harry nodded and pressed on his broom. 

**Hecate's Gift.**

**Lady Hecate gave this to you so that you can fly around.**

**Your level is too low to identify any spells and enchantments on this Item.**

"See here?" Jason pointed. "These are the stats on your broom and what you can do with it for now." 

"Which isn't much." Harry said, "Only flying for now." 

"That's mostly everything." Jason said, "Want to continue our tour?" 

"Yes." Harry nodded. He was blushing as he closed his screens because Jason was sitting next to him on his broom. "Where?" 

Harry directed his broom and flew off slowly with Jason still on his broom. He couldn't fly as fast as he had been going before.

* * *

"It seems little Harry has made a friend already," Demeter said, happily to Hecate. 

"and who is he?" Hecate asked.

"That is Jason Grace son of Zeus," Demeter informed. 

Hades made an annoyed noise in his throat.

"Broke the Oath twice," Hades mumbled placing his bet as he played Pinochle. 

Hecate watched her son on the 3-D image before the twelve Gods and Hades. 

"Why are you watching him?" she wondered. 

"The Fates decreed that he will be someone special. He has a special version of the screens." Zeus informed.

* * *

Harry was shocked when they finished the tour back at the Big House. They were close to the Gods. 

"Where's the school?" Harry asked in his soft voice. 

"School?" Jason asked. "We don't have one." 

"But, I like learning," Harry said, pouting. "We should have a school here so we're not behind when we return to the normal world when we're older." 

**For having such a smart thought, +1 INT**

"Jason, INT means I get smarter right?" Harry whispered. 

Jason nodded at him. He was thrilled that Harry had let him ride on his broom this entire time. Maybe Harry did want to be his friend. He really hoped so. 

Harry nodded and closed the screen. He wondered if it was a coincidence that he'd seen one of the Goddesses touch a screen just before his message had popped up. He didn't know and wasn't sure if he cared. 

The horn for lunch sounded and Harry realized just how hungry he was. He flew them to the Pavillion.

* * *

Harry pulled some Drachmas out of his inventory. It was now Saturday he'd been here a week. He was liking it though he wasn't sure about some of the classes that he had to take. Jason had explained that any money Harry had could be made into whatever money he needed just by tapping on the money icon at the bottom of the Inventory screen. Harry had a lot of money in there because his mother had insisted. He left his home to find Jason looking confused. 

"Where are you going so early?" Jason asked, flying after him.

As Harry got out of the woods people were watching. 

"It's Saturday," Harry said as if that explained everything. 

"Yeah, I know that." Jason agreed. 

"Saturday is market day," Harry explained farther. "Where's the Farmer's Market?" 

"We don't have one," Jason said frowning. 

Harry had flown around frowning. He finally stopped at Dionysus' Cabin. There was a basket of Strawberries laying outside the door. They were the ones not going to New York or Olympus. Harry looked them over and asked how many he could have for a Drachma. Pollux and Castor stared at each other but told Harry. Harry chose that many putting them in his own basket. 

"Use this to help repair your cabin." Harry said, paying. "and thank you." 

Next, Harry located Demeter's cabin and was looking over the Tomatoes. Kaite and Miranda Gardener met him and Jason on the porch. They listened to Harry's request and Katie picked him some tomatoes and received the payments. Harry also fawned over their flowers for a bit before moving on. Harry stopped at Athena Cabin next. 

"What's going on, Jason?" A blond-haired girl asked. 

"Harry this is Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena she's 11." Harry nodded shyly. "Harry wants to know if you're the library and if so how much is a library card. " 

Annabeth blinked. 

"You don't pay for a library card it's free," Annabeth explained giving Harry a weird look. "Wait here." she vanished inside the cabin and returned with a book. "Here read this." 

Harry nodded rapidly. 

"He says thank you," Jason said, landing on the broom and sitting next to Harry. "He really enjoys reading." 

Harry nodded again.

"It is due back in two weeks," Annabeth informed. 

Harry nodded. 

Jason explained what the other Cabins had to offer. Harry had skipped most of them and had tried to find more he could buy he was upset when his Market Day was cut short due to lack of goods.

He saw the other kids whispering as he and Jason flew past. 

**Cabin Repair!**

**This is the construction screen. Use this to help everyone rebuild the camp.**

Jason watched as Harry got a tutorial on what to do. 

"Here, use this first," Jason said, gently. "It will post on each Cabin what they need to get to repair their cabins and put collection tins for the money they make for the cabins." 

Harry nodded and did so. Sure enough, signs appeared in front of each cabin, the fields, and everything. He turned on the notifications so that he would be alerted when things can be updated. They flew leisurely around until Harry came upon the Forge. 

"That's Charles Beckendorf son of Hephaestus." Jason introduced. "Charles, this is Harry Potter son of Hecate." 

Harry looked to be almost in tears as he looked up at the tall muscular figure that was Charles. 

"Hey, easy, I'm not going to hurt you." Charles said, "What's up?" 

"Tools and Metal?" Harry asked, holding out Drachma. 

"Go to the Cabin if you want that. " Charles said, waving his hand, "Tell Jake I sent you. He'll do you right." 

Harry nodded and flew off as fast as he could. Jake hooked them up after allowing Harry to go roaming around and find what he wanted in their scrape heap. Harry took a lot of their metal that had faults in them. He gave Harry tools for free. Harry decided that he was coming back here. 

"Why'd you want all that?" Jason asked as they flew back to Harry's. 

"I'm going to build something," Harry explained. "I like taking things apart and putting them back together again." 

Jason nodded not really knowing what to say to that. He went inside Harry's with him and watched as Harry used a blender to make them strawberry smoothies. Then used one of the large tomatoes to make them BLTs. He just knew that he was going to love weekend lunches at Harry's maybe he could suggest to the others in the camp that they offer classes to teach their trades or craft things, and so on so that they could earn money to repair their cabins and give Harry something to shop for on Saturday's. 

After lunch, Harry washed their dishes and took Jason back outside where they sat down in the middle of the junk heap that Harry had bought. Harry filled each piece with his magic and Jason did the same wondering what they were going to build and why. He didn't ask he just talked to Harry as they tinkered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Harry Potter**
> 
> **Title: Camper**
> 
> **Age: 9**
> 
> **Level: 1**
> 
> **HP: 100/100**
> 
> **MP: 50/50**
> 
> **STR: 5**
> 
> **DEX: 5**
> 
> **VIT: 5**
> 
> **INT: 6**
> 
> **WIS: 5**
> 
> **LUK: 5**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry grunted as he moved around learning how to fight using this sword in his hands. He didn't like how this stupid sword felt in his hands. He'd tried all of the others and hadn't liked them at all either. Maybe he would try his hand at forging his own. A lot of other kids did that when they couldn't find good fits though nowadays they were paying the Hephaestus kids to do it. Harry didn't get why they hadn't done that before but didn't ask. 

**Sword Mastery-2**

Harry frowned a week of training and he was only at level 2? Did the Mastery take a long time to train or was it just because he was studying Magic as his primary fighting style?   
He'd woken to find his library full of books and a note from his mother telling him to start his studies and that he would be tested. He managed to block one of Jason's attacks and get through his defense. 

"Good job, Harry." Luke Castellan from Hermes Cabin called. 

Harry blushed happily. He liked being praised. He didn't get praised at home but he got praised a lot here. Well, when he did something that people seemed to think that he was doing well at. 

Jason praised Harry too. This week he had learned that Harry loved being praised so he was quick to praise him but only when he deserved it. 

When class was over Harry drank deeply from his water bottle. 

"Are you done for the day?" Jason asked as Harry sat on his broom. 

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "I'm going to get lessons to forge a sword that will work better for me." 

Jason agreed to come with him even if he didn't need one. He had his coin which would turn into a sword or spear whenever he wanted. But if Harry thought that this was a skill he wanted to learn than Jason was going to learn it with him.

* * *

Beckendorf sighed as he looked down at the son of Hecate, sure enough, the small boy was almost in tears.

"May I help you?" Beckendorf asked. 

"Maybe put the giant hammer down?" Jason suggested. "He wants to learn how to forge a sword. He wants lessons. His sword doesn't fit right."

"You gotta learn to forge Daggers before you learn to make swords," Beckendorf said. "and you learn with normal metal before Celestial Bronze."

Harry nodded. 

"Alright first lesson lets go." 

Harry pushed his magic into every action he took to make the dagger.

**Forging Mastery-1**

**Magical Forging-1**

**Dagger-1**

**Magic Dagger-1**

Harry was pleased and decided to buy Dagger Lessons from Athena Cabin too. He paid for is and Jason's lesson. 

"You didn't need to do that!" Jason protested as they went to Athena Cabin. "I can pay for my lessons!" 

"It's okay," Harry said, shyly, blushing. "I'm actually a very rich person and you're my first-ever friend." 

"Well, that's great and all but you don't need to buy me things to make me your friend! I'll be your friend anyway!" Jason declared. He was also blushing because he was very pleased that Harry had called him his friend. "Do you understand?" 

Harry shook his head tears in his eyes. 

"You don't want to be my friend?" 

"Of course I'm your friend." Jason sighed.

Harry gave a shy smile.

* * *

Annabeth wanted to tear her out as she saw who was at the Cabin door upon returning from the lake. Annabeth got on well with Jason but she thought that Harry was such a big baby and a stupid one at that.

"What now?" Annabeth snapped. "You can't have finished that book already!" 

"Stop yelling at him!" Jason snapped back. "We'd like to talk to Malcolm!" 

"I'm the Head counselor here. You'll talk to me!" Annabeth snapped back.

"Why are you so mean to him?!" Jason demanded "He's never once done anything to you! He just wants to learn how to use his dagger and he doesn't need you to teach him that! Come on, Harry!"

Harry and Jason both flew off. 

Jason took Harry to Hermes cabin and got one of the Stoll brothers to teach them to use a dagger. It didn't matter if Annabeth was best with a dagger in the whole camp all that mattered was that she didn't hurt Harry or make him cry. 

**Dagger Mastery-1**

Harry was pleased with his work for the day.

* * *

Jason slumped against the window as he watched Harry studying. He had a book on the Mist in his lap but the words were all swimming off of the page and he couldn't focus on it. He wondered how Harry was doing so well. He was sure that Harry could do anything at this point. He excelled at everything and he was quick to learn too. He was glad that Harry was his friend. He shook his head and sat back up trying to focus again.

Harry for his part was amazed by what the Mist could do. It could hide their weapons and make humans see what they wanted. It was so cool. From what Harry could understand his mother Hecate and all of her children were good at manipulating the mist. He would learn and master it. 

"What does the Mist make your weapon?" Harry turned to Jason. 

Jason pulled out his Coin. 

"This is Ivlivs," Jason informed. "If it comes up tails I get a really long lance. If it comes up heads I get a sword." 

"That's really cool," Harry said, in awe. "You're really lucky to have such a cool weapon." 

Jason blushed, Harry had a way of making everything sound so cool when it wasn't. He loved his Ivlivs he really did and it was cool but Harry made it sound like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

"I'm sure you will get a cool weapon soon," Jason said, rubbing the back of his and giving a nervous laugh. "Or maybe you can make one. I'm sure there is a book in here somewhere on that." 

Harry beamed brightly. He hadn't even made a dent in his new books yet because he'd been so busy but he was going to crack down from now on. One day he would prove that he was worthy of such a cool weapon.

* * *

Harry wondered why these people did the same thing day after day without change. He had thought it was going to get boring but no it wasn't in fact he found that he liked it but he didn't understand it. Still, it left him a lot of time, for studying hard. He and Jason were doing just that having finally gotten admittance to Athena Cabin by Athena herself letting them in. 

Harry's eyes lit up and he rushed for the shelves. He didn't just grab books though he began looking for a title. Annabeth had begun to refuse to let him have research and reference materials and he needed a book. Jason was looking on the other side of the room while Athena sat in the middle at a desk and kept a close eye on things. She frowned when Annabeth came in. 

"What are you two doing in here?!" Annabeth demanded. "GET OUT THIS SECOND! I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD COME IN HERE! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE TAKEN A SINGLE BOOK!" 

"I let them in," Athena said, rising. Annabeth and her siblings all knelt. "Annabeth, we share our knowledge with everyone here. You should never withhold knowledge from those who seek it." 

Harry finally used his broom to get to the upper shelves. Jason flew up as well. 

"Have you found it?" Jason called. 

"No." Harry's soft reply came.

"What are you boys looking for?" Athena asked. 

"I need a reference book," Harry said, and handed her a slip of paper. "I wrote the name down."

"Studying the Mist are you?" Athena asked and was shocked when both boys nodded. "Well, let's see if we can't find you this book." 

By the time they actually left Athena's Cabin both of them were carrying stacks of books that Athena thought would be useful to them in their quest to learn about the Mist. 

"She's mean!" Jason cried as they reached the Big House heading for the quickest path back to Harry's. "I can't believe she did this! We only asked for one book! We'll never get through all of these!" 

"It's okay, some are in Greek." Harry said, "Only, I can't read Greek." 

"I can." Jason said, "How can you not? Our brains are hardwired for Greek. Maybe British Demi-Gods are different though. I don't know. But I read Greek and I can teach you. Better you learn from me then that snooty stuck-up Annabeth." 

Harry nodded rapidly. He would never take a lesson from Annabeth. In his mind, she was the meanest person in this place. Even Clarisse wasn't as mean as Annabeth. Clarisse wasn't always yelling at him and berating him. Clarisse was hard on him when she taught him the spear but she wasn't straight out mean like Annabeth was being. He wondered why Annabeth hated him so much.

"It's because you're too young." a Satyr answered his thought and helped by taking some books. "I'm Grover Underwood. Annabeth is always waiting for someone to come to camp so that she can go on a quest and get out into the world. Chiron told her that she had to wait for someone special she likes to think that every new camper is that special someone but you're too young to be given a quest so you can't be the one. That's why she's so angry with you." 

"Oh," Harry said. "Well, I find that to be stupid and irrational. I thought she was a Daughter of Athena the Goddess of Wisdom." 

Jason and Grover both laughed and they weren't the only ones. Every God and Goddess within hearing distance was laughing softly or trying not to laugh at all.

* * *

Harry was a little shy about letting Grover into his home but Grover seemed to love it. 

"A home, made of the Earth!" he cried looking around. "I normally don't like being underground but this is amazing and I feel safe here! My senses are still strong! Wow!" 

After that Harry was a little more inclined to let him inside that was after he decided that Grover was not lying or deceiving him in any way. 

Harry made them some drinks just orange juice he seemed to have a never-ending supply of that and milk which he was grateful for. He then made them sandwiches and they ate and talked for a while as it turned out Grover knew a lot about the Mist and could tell Harry a few stories about other children of Hecate whom he'd met. He said the older Satyrs would have more stories for him that he'd only met two that he knew of. Still Harry listened to the stories as he and Jason studied the books.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry frowned hard just a few more pieces and the thing he and Jason had been building would be done. Together they finished and high-fived. There before them was a car just big enough for them to drive around in. Every piece of this car was filled with their power and magic. They went into Harry's and got themselves washed up. Then Jason said that they should test it. He decided that Harry should drive first since it was his idea to build it after all. So they got in and Harry began driving. 

**Driving-1**

The car held just the two of them currently but Harry had plans to make it bigger just because.

They drove to Hermes Cabin and got out. Harry walked to the sign outside the door and touched it. Jason watched what he was doing. Then he looked at Luke. 

"Harry says your cabin should go camping because your floor is about to get worked on," Jason told Hermes Cabin. "He says that the floor will go from 1 to 10."

Luke nodded and began rounding up his house and telling them that they were doing survival training. 

Jason drove them to their Sword lesson. Harry had been here a month now and was improving rapidly in everything. Though he sword-fighting still wasn't going up as fast as Harry wanted because he just couldn't find a sword that fit him properly. Charles had said that Harry was very talented in Forging but wasn't ready to start Forging a sword yet. Jason had learned part of Harry's secret Harry used his magic in his forging. He'd been doing it too. His daggers had gotten a lot better too. He had a lot of them in his Inventory but none that he would use. They weren't even Celestial Bronze. He wondered if he could sell them in the Mortal World. He'd ask Harry maybe he could do something with his special screen. 

**Swordfighting-10**

Harry was just not pleased. That was a month worth of work why couldn't it be higher? Stupid, unbalanced sword he needed a balanced one! But Charles wasn't allowing him to forge his own sword yet. What was he going to do? He wasn't going to cry to his mother about it. No way! He was going to earn a cool weapon! Not beg for one! Besides, when he got a weapon he was hoping that it was a staff or wand or something that he could use magic through.

All the same, he was frustrated with how slow his progress was going. He was glad when the lesson was over. 

"Where'd you get that?!" Annabeth demanded kicking their car tire. 

"Hey, leave our car alone!" Jason yelled at her. "We built it ourselves! We put a lot of hard work into it! Don't you dare do damage to it!" 

"Why would you build it?" Annabeth snapped, "We're not allowed outside!" 

"We built it because it was fun!" Jason growled, "Not everyone thinks about going outside camp like you do! If you want out of camp then go home to daddy!" 

Annabeth attacked him with her dagger but suddenly stopped and screamed. 

"Spiders!" she cried, stomping around and slashing at the air. 

Harry had his hand out while floating on his broom, and was staring hard at Annabeth. 

**Illusion Mastery-1**

**Spider Illusion-1**

"What are you doing to her?" Jason asked he had his spear in his hand. 

"Illusion Magic." Harry explained, "I figured as a Daughter of Athena she would hate spiders the most." 

"She does." Jason shrugged. "Cool, when did you learn this?" 

"I've been studying," Harry informed. 

Jason knew that he had because Jason had been studying alongside him. They had both gained a lot of INT and WIS points.

"You know I was planning on just zapping her." He told Harry. 

"Did I do bad?" Harry asked.

"No, no," Jason said quickly. "Thank you for helping me." 

Harry smiled and released the Illusion.

**Spider Illusion-4**

Annabeth hit her knees her eyes wide. She hugged herself shivering. 

Luke picked Annabeth up in his arms.

"I'll take her back to her cabin." He said, "I think your car is cool." 

Harry nodded floating behind Jason. Jason nodded as well. Everyone else was whispering about Annabeth's behavior and Harry's use of magic. 

**You've pleased Mother Hecate greatly with your handling of the Daughter of Athena!**

**She's granted you the power to summon one Ghost!**

"Oh," Harry said, in wonder. 

"What's up?" Jason asked catching his coin and flying up to sit on Harry's broom with him. 

"Mother granted me a Ghost friend," Harry explained. He was blushing and smiling his cute smile. "It said Mother Hecate is pleased with me." 

Jason smiled at him. He knew that Harry liked being praised and liked being praised by his mother more than anything.

* * *

**Magical Forging Mastery- 5**

**Dagger- 50**

**Magic Dagger-50**

"You're doing well." Beckendorf praised, looking over their work. "What levels are you at?" 

"Dagger-50, Magic Dagger-50," Jason reported. "For both of us." 

"You're putting your magic in these?" Beckendorf laughed. "That's what's holding you back. Both of you have the talent. You'd have mastered this by now if you weren't using your magic." 

Harry shook his head. 

"But then they would be useless," Harry said in a soft voice. 

"They already are." Charles laughed, "even if you put magic into them. These aren't made out of Celestial Bronze. You can't use them in battle kiddos." 

Harry pouted and looked ready to cry. Everyone watched Beckendorf be blasted out of the Forge by Lightening and wondered what he'd done to piss Jason off. Zeus soon had his son by the arm and the answer became clear as Harry was floating there with tears in his eyes. 

"What is going on here?!" Hestia demanded hands on her hips as she gave Jason a hard look. 

"Harry's been working really hard on his daggers and even learning how to do it magically but then Beckendorf laughed at him and told him all our work was useless!" Jason explained. 

"So you blasted him?" she demanded. 

"Harry's been working so hard!" Jason countered. 

Hestia wasn't happy and grounded Jason as in, he had to clean the bathroom with no magical help from Harry who was to go home and study.

* * *

Harry summoned his new Ghost as soon as he got home. He thought she had been pretty in life. He introduced himself to her. She just smiled at him sadly. 

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could patrol outside tonight?" Harry asked, "I've been hearing noises outside, I think someone is trying to get in. Can you look into it and scare them away?" 

The ghost woman smiled softly and finally spoke to him.

_'Of course,'_ she told him. _'I'd be happy to protect you.'_

Harry smiled.

**Ghost Summoning-1**

"Thank you so much," Harry said, earnestly. 

He didn't know why but he left the ghost summoned and just walked around his home upgrading things. He hoped Jason wasn't made him and would still be his friend. He liked Jason. He was fun and nice! He made himself some food and settled into study and practice his magic. He was concerned when he didn't see Jason for the rest of the day and hoped that he would see his friend tomorrow. 

When he was snuggled up in his bed that night his ghost went out and scared Annabeth and several kids from Hermes cabin. The Hermes kids explained that they hadn't known they were near Harry's hill. Annabeth had been caught using her dagger to ruin the car tires. The seats had been torn apart...she'd been using her dagger to destroy the car. Athena was not pleased. None of the Gods were. None of them could figure out why Annabeth hated Harry so much. She had never even given Harry a chance just hated him at first sight. 

Harry for his part had slept through the night secure in the knowledge that he had someone watching around his house and would alert him if anything needed his attention.

* * *

When Harry came to breakfast the next morning he was happy to find Jason and to hear that Jason wasn't mad at him. He was also shocked when Jason told him about Annabeth and the Hermes kids.

"We honestly didn't know you lived there." A Hermes kid cried as they left breakfast. "We normally don't camp out in that area and wanted to explore. Your ghost scared the crap out of us but we're the ones who caught Annabeth." 

"Okay, I believe you." Harry said, "If you were there to try and hurt me my ghost would have done more than just scared you." somehow he knew that was true. "What did she do to Annabeth?" 

"You don't want to know." one of the Hermes kids said, shivering. "We're actually not sure because Lady Hecate arrived rather quickly and wow was she ever mad!"

"Mother!" Harry called, flying over to her. "What did you do to Annabeth?" 

"Don't you worry about her, sweetie," Hecate said and patted Harry's cheek. "It was very smart of you to have your ghost patrol." 

"Why did you?" Demeter asked. 

"I kept hearing noises at night so I asked her to patrol. She was supposed to wake me if anyone was around." Harry explained.

He was sent on his way with Jason while the Hermes kids caught in the area were given a pass for being around Harry's house in the first place. Harry was still kind of worried about what had happened to Annabeth. He wouldn't find out until sometime later.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was getting wary looks as he nearly strangled his new polecat. 

"You're so cute!" Harry told the animal putting it on his shoulders and petting it gently. "I'll name you Galanthis."

Gale, Hecate's polecat nodded then took Galanthis and began giving her daughter a bath.

"Oh, thank you, Mother!" Harry cried, "I love her." 

"This was not me," Hecate told the child. "No, Gale has taken a liking to you and decided that you should have her first child since being a Polecat. I think it's those fruit drinks you keep giving her." 

Harry lit up. He, Jason, and Grover like them too. He was glad that Gale liked them too. He had thought Gale thought he was being mean to her because he would catch her and force-feed it to her. He hadn't noticed that he wasn't force-feeding her anymore and that she was drinking of her own free will. This made him so happy. When Galanthis' bath was over Harry took her. 

"You and I are going to be the best of friends!" Harry told his polecat softly. "This is Jason and that's Grover they're my friends too!" 

It was true Grover was becoming a great friend. He was standing next to Jason. Both greeted Galanthis. She took an instant liking to Grover but was a little wary of Jason but did give him a good sniff.

"Oh, wow, I can understand her!" Harry said, excitedly. 

**Polecate Language-1**

"That shocks you?" Hecate asked, as she sat Hary on the deck in front of her and began brushing his hair. 

"Well, yeah," Harry told her. "I thought I could only speak to snakes."

"That is not one of my gifts." Hecate said, thoughtfully, "I suppose that could be one of your father's abilities. He was magic as well." 

"He was?" Harry asked, "I don't know anything about him. The Aunt who wasn't my aunt she didn't mention him and got angry when I did. She really didn't want to tell me about my step-mom either. All I know about him was that his family was rich and it's all my now because I'm the last of the family." 

"That's correct," Hecate said, nodding. "But both your father and step-mother were magical. Long ago I created a are of humans who could use magic at will. They were of this race and you have my Magic and his. You will be able to do much when I've got you trained up... I should find teachers for you to teach you the magic your father's family used." 

"If it's not too much to ask..." Harry said, softly blushing, "Can you tell me how you and daddy met?" 

"I will not color it for you, Harry." She stated, "Your father slept with plenty of women and cheated on your step-mother every chance he got. He was self-confident and full of himself. But he was powerful and could be so sweet." She went on to describe James for the boy. "In fact, you look a lot like him. But fairer like me and you have my eyes, honey. He had brown eyes. They were wonderful eyes. Well, you asked when we met, didn't you? It was at the Opera. He was with two of his friends. " 

"Where was his wife?" 

"She was at home having just had a miscarriage," Hecate informed. "She was supposed to be with him and he'd tried to bring her along but she had kicked him out of the house. So he'd brought his friends instead." 

She continued to tell him about how they'd talked about the Opera and how it had led to them having an affair, she of course didn't give details her son was too young. 

"So I went to James and Lily, that was his wife's name, and told them that I could give them the child they wanted. " Hecate explained, "So I used magic from all three of us to create you." She hugged him. "So, in fact, you have three parents. You were very much loved, Harry and you still are." 

Harry beamed brightly and snuggled into her arms. It was nice being held like this and hearing about his other parents. 

"Maybe it's from Mother Lily's family that I can speak to snakes." Harry said, "and the mean Aunt was my Aunt." 

"You don't need to worry about them anymore, sweetie you are here now." Hecate consoled him. "Mother is here now." 

Harry fell asleep in her arms while she played in his hair. He snuggled Galanthis to his chest as he slept. 

Zeus watched the interaction with a frown on his face. This went against his 'No Contact' rule but he could see how happy the child was. 

"What are you thinking, husband of mine?" Hera asked everyone was watching him closely. She finally scooped Jason up and deposited him into Zeus's lap. "Here, comfort your own." 

Jason blushed. He had no idea what was going on. Surely his dad wasn't about to comfort him the way Lady Hecate had Harry, was he? 

"I'm too old and too big to comforted!" Jason said, bolting out of his dad's lap. "But..." he blushed again. "A hug?" 

Zeus supposed that was something he could do and gave the boy a one-armed hug. With that, a blushing Jason ran off. Zeus snapped at everyone to go comfort his own kids and to leave him alone.

* * *

Harry woke with a yawn and rubbed his eyes. The lunch conch was being blown. He got onto his broom with a groggy Galanthis on his shoulders. They flew off to lunch and joined a happy Jason for lunch and let Galanthis eat. 

"So after this, we'll go buy another Dagger lesson," Jason said, "I maxed out what they taught me last week." 

"Me too!" Harry said, happily. "But we shouldn't wear ourselves out. Tonight is Friday. It's Capture the Flag." 

"I'm not competing," Jason said, shaking his head. "Ares and Athena didn't offer me anything good. What about you?" 

"Me either," Harry said, agreeing. "Annabeth forbids her cabin from talking to me and Ares didn't offer me anything good. They were actually put out when I told them I didn't need their bathroom slot because I've got my own bathroom." 

Jason laughed. 

"Yeah, I'm jealous of that too. " He agreed. 

The Stoll brothers sighed when their two best customers showed up after lunch. They were trying to get the Hermes campsite out of the Capture the Flag field but knew they couldn't go back to their cabin until the next day, do to the floor being upgraded. 

"We need another lesson," Jason said. 

"Already?" Conner asked, frowning down at them. "It's only been a week." 

"We've been training." 

Harry nodded in agreement from where he was floating. 

"Well, we need to get our camp moved," Travis sighed, "If you know a place..." 

"Okay, Hermes Cabin, follow me," Harry said they all heard him even though he spoke softly. 

He and Jason flew in front of the Cabin and brought them to an area out of the Capture the Flag zone and far enough away from Harry's House. It was still within the wards though. 

"You can camp here," Harry told them. "I'm over there in the distance. Do you see the large hill?" 

"Yeah," Hermes cabin nodded. 

"That's me, just so you don't get in trouble again," Harry informed. "Our car is kept on this side of the house but Annabeth ruined it and we'll have to rebuild." 

They nodded and thanked him for finding them a camp. Several people noted that Luke did not seem pleased that Hary had found them a good place to camp. They hoped he didn't start picking on Harry like Annabeth. None of them were too sure what had happened to her and they weren't sure they wanted to find out. After getting their tent set up the brothers began testing Harry and Jason on their daggers skills from the very beginning. They were pleased to find that the boys weren't lying to them that they had indeed mastered what they'd been taught last week. They began teaching them again. If Harry and Jason kept learning this fast they'd be better than Annabeth in no time. Then she'd have less to brag about. 

"There you are!" Clarisse grabbed Jason by his arm and out of the air as soon as he and Harry arrived to see the teams off. "Look at this." She showed Harry a Celestial Bronze sword. "All yours if you team up with us." 

Harry tested the sword in his hand and shook his head. 

"Doesn't feel right." She yanked it out of his hands and snapped, seconds later he was being presented with a spear. "It's too heavy."

She kept testing weapons on him. 

"You're going about this the wrong way." Marcus from Athena cabin informed Clarisse who glared at him. He turned to Harry with his hands behind his back. "You'll never believe what I found when I was going through the old scrolls today. " He told Harry. Harry cocked his head to the side. Marcus showed him a really old scroll in a protective container. "I heard that you're interested in Healing Magics and I just happened to come across this. "

Harry stared really hard trying to trigger a skill he'd gotten weeks ago. It was called **Observe** and when he used it he could get information on people and things.

**Scroll of Scar Removal**

**200 B.C.**

**Oldest known Potion for Scar Removal**

"Down with Ares Cabin?" Harry said, softly reaching for the scroll. 

"That's right," Marcus said, tossing Clarisse a smug smile. Said girl glared right back.

* * *

Jason sighed, how the hell had Marcus gotten his hands on that comic book he would never know but here he was standing on Harry's Hill, as it was now being called, with Harry floating beside him. They were to defend the hill. Their hill actually had the flag. Marcus had been clear on their orders. If anyone that wasn't on their team got close Harry was to capture them in an illusion and Jason was to call Lightening on them. 

Harry's Ghost and Galanthis were to tell them if anyone was coming their way. 

"I can't believe he left us up here." Jason sighed, "Stupid Captain America comic book. Stupid Marcus." 

Harry was nodding. 

_'Two people in red heading this way.'_ the Ghost reported appearing at Harry's side. _'From your left.'_

"On the left, Jason," Harry translated. "Two of them." 

Jason could see his Ghost but couldn't hear her. Jason nodded and spun his spear in his hand. 

"Ready when you are,"

Both sides heard two Aphrodite kids scream out in pure terror and a second later there was a crack of lightning shooting down causing more screaming. 

"Damn," Clarisse hissed from where she was currently throwing Luke in jail. "I thought they would get past the two brats. This is why I wanted them on our team!" 

Her brother flinched away from her wrath. 

"This dagger isn't balanced right for me either." Harry frowned having taken the weapon of one of his prisoners. 

"Hey, what's with the magical make-up kit?" Jason complained, "Seriously, this is what you bring into a battle." 

Galanthis talked rapidly as she climbed up Harry's leg. 

"We've got four coming from the right and three from the front, two from the left," Harry reported as his ghost had just reported as well. "Most are Ares kids." 

"I'm flying up!" Jason said, "Capture who you can I'll handle everyone else."

Harry nodded and both of them flew up. Harry was at least eight feet off the ground now. Jason was much higher. Harry held out both of his hands and covered his hill in Illusion Magic. 

**Worst Fear Illusion-1**

As soon as the red team got to the bottom of his Hill they were trapped. Jason, deciding that Harry had them trapped in Illusions took down those from the left first, then the right. He noted the four Ares kids were fighting through the Illusion and up the hill. He shot down and landed in front of them. He had to protect Harry. He shocked and fought weapon to weapon glad that Harry's Illusions weren't working on him. 

Harry hoped that the Athena kids got the flag soon because he and Jason were outnumbered and getting tired. He wasn't sure how much longer they could keep this up. Suddenly, a conch horn blew. The battle was over. Both teams and Chiron along with Gods came to see that Harry and Jason were surrounded by defeated red team members.

****

**You've leveled up!**

**You've leveled up!**

**You've leveled up!**

**You've leveled up!**

**You have 20 stat points to spend.**

**Worst fear Illusion-5**

Harry was very pleased but mostly he was just tired. He rubbed his eyes and lowered back to the ground. He needed sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapter but the next one will be out today as well.
> 
> Time skip coming.

Harry was thrilled! He was finally learning to forge a Celestial Bronze sword. 

This was his second month here. He'd finally maxed out his Daggers and Bronze Daggers and had made short work of the swords both magical and none magical in all cases. His dagger was now equipped at the small of his back. 

"Okay," Charles said, "Today's the day boys! You're finally going to learn to forge real swords..." He looked down. "Yes, Harry?" Harry held up a picture of a sword. "It's awfully small." 

"It's a traditional Japanese Tanto sword!" Harry said, "The blade is single or double-edged with a length between 15 and 30cm. The tantō was designed primarily as a stabbing weapon, but the edge can be used for slashing as well. Tantō are generally forged in hira-zukuri style, meaning that their sides have no ridge line and are nearly flat, unlike the shinogi-zukuri structure of a katana. Some tantō have particularly thick cross-sections for armor-piercing duty, and are called, yoroi toshi."

Charles nodded. It was all right there on the paper he was holding. A whole history. 

"I've never forged a Tanto before," he informed them. He saw Jason's hand spark and looked to see Harry had tears in his eyes. "Let's learn together. So no charge." 

Jason's hand stopped sparking and Harry smiled brightly. 

By the end of the lesson, Harry had managed to get: **Tanto (Celestial Bronze)-1** and **Magical Tanto (Celestial Bronze)-1** Charles and Jason were put out that Harry had managed to get the skill when they hadn't.

"This is a much better fit," Harry said happily. "Let's go test out how I do with it. It's time for our sword lesson anyway." 

They drove their new car to the sword field where they began their lessons. Harry had improved greatly now that he had a somewhat properly balanced sword.

Hecate chuckled as she watched. She should give him a weapon. A special weapon of course but what spells could she put on it for him? She sat thinking as she watched her son improve in his training.

* * *

Harry was pleased with all the spells he was learning. He trained them every day so that he would get levels toward mastering them. He now had his own training room where he could practice his spells. Jason would practice his Electrokinesis and his ability to call Lightening ability on a dummy. He said calling Lightening tired him out and he should really train it. 

Harry was having so much fun learning magic. He'd been casting Barrier or Ward Magic on his Hill. 

"What are we going to do with all the weapons we've been making?" Jason asked with a yawn as he lay on the training room floor reading a book that day. 

"I'm going to practice spells on them," Harry beamed, "I'll max them all out and add them to my best dagger than sell them on Hermes Net. I'll make a mint I know I will. Everyone will want a magic weapon even a "useless one"."

Jason laughed and got all the weapons out. Sure enough, Harry began practicing a spell on one of them. He was enthralled and watched Harry for hours. He was mesmerized by how the younger boy cast his magic.

* * *

Annabeth was having a bad month. Why had this happened to her again? Oh, yeah because she'd destroyed Harry Potter's car. That stupid crybaby. She still didn't understand why everyone seemed to favor him. He wasn't anything. They would see that soon enough. So anyway here she was finally before the Gods. For the last month, she'd been punished by being one of the training dummies in the camp. She couldn't remember some of it but she knew that she'd almost been beheaded several times by Luke of all people!

She was being asked if she was sorry for what she had did and was getting looks of disapproval when she stated that she would never be sorry for that stupid baby! That he'd deserved it and that he was nothing special like she was!

"I've decided what to do with you, Annabeth Daughter of Athena," Hecate said her temper rising the longer she looked at this girl. "You will be sentenced to serve as Harry's Owl until you prove yourself worthy to be turned back or he figures out how to break the spell. You will not be able to hurt him in any way, you will not be allowed to be very far from him unless he so orders it. " 

"Mother, please!" Annabeth begged. 

A second later Hecate was holding a white owl a rather small one.

* * *

Hecate found the boys in the training room. She was pleased to see that Harry was practicing his weapon magic. 

"Harry, my love, I got you an owl," She set it on his shoulder. "She'll protect you no matter what." 

"Wow, Mother, thank you!" Harry said, blushing. "What did I do?" 

"You've been working very hard and I am very pleased. " Hecate stated. 

She kissed Harry's head and swept out of the room. 

"She didn't tell me your name," Harry said, petting the bird. "I'll call you Minnie. As in Minerva the Roman form of Athena." 

Annabeth preened at that. At least she was getting a decent nickname that meant something amazing. 

"Hm?" Harry hummed, frowning hard in thought.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked. 

"Minnie feels strange," Harry tried to explain. "I've read about this..." Jason nodded. "I think Minnie maybe cursed..." Harry groaned. "Jason, I think we might have found Annabeth." Annabeth wanted to agree but some spell was stopping her. "I'm still gonna call you Minnie." 

Jason laughed but stared hard at the owl. He supposed it made sense but then he couldn't sense curses or magic so he'd just have to go with Harry on this one. He stretched out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip!

Harry sat on his broom cleaning his staff. Today, he was going with Jason to pick up a half-blood that Grover had called them about. He was just waiting on Jason to pull the car up. 

Jason finally arrived in their four-seat jeep. Over the last few months, they had managed to improve their car so that it had become this and was filled with magic. It was also warded with every ward that Harry had mastered. Minnie flew over and landed on the back of the passenger seat. Harry tossed his Staff in the air and it formed a charm bracelet on his wrist. The Staff was a charm on the bracelet. He jumped off of his broom and it became a charm as well. He got into the passenger side with Galanthis on his shoulders. She'd grown quite a bit.

Jason drove off while Harry buckled up. 

"I can't believe Grover was so scared that he called us," he said, "Do you have directions?" 

"We have GPS," Harry informed tapping at the computer on the dash. "But what's more Grover is carrying that Tracking Charm I gave him. Which means we can locate him. It's a cool spell that I worked up. " 

It had only been a few months but in that time Jason had had his 12 birthday as had Annabeth. He was told that the Demi-God they were going after was twelve as well. He was still only nine. 

"Whoa, you've really come along with your magic," Jason laughed. 

"Mother Hecate expects much from her children." 

Harry pulled out a book and began reading. Galanthis was sleeping and Minnie was keeping a lookout. 

It took them several hours to get through traffic and to Yancy Academy. 

Harry summoned his Ghost. 

"Can you go find Grover and tell him we're here?" Harry asked, "Don't be seen by anyone but Grover and the demigod he's with."

She nodded and vanished. It wasn't long before she came back. 

_"They are coming,"_

"Thanks," he told her and unsummoned her. 

It wasn't long before Grover came running out of the school with a half-blood. Jason and Harry got into the back. 

"What's this?" The Half-Blood cried.

"Just get in the passenger seat, Percy!" Grover cried, getting in the Driver's seat. Once they were in Grover drove off he'd taken lessons driving with his fake legs. "I asked to borrow the car, I didn't ask you to come and pick us up." 

"I heard 'Harry, I miss you and want to see you if you come and pick us up I'll buy you a Happy Meal.' " Harry stated. 

Grover moaned while Jason laughed and Percy snickered. 

"Of course, that's what you heard." Grover groaned.

* * *

They pulled into Camp Half-Blood to see chaos apparently everyone thought he and Jason had run away. Harry got out of the car and ran to sit right in front of his mother. He pulled his still hot Happy Meal out of his Inventory and began eating it. Jason soon joined him. 

"I just want everyone to know I asked for the car, not Jason and Harry," Grover bleated. "But the price for borrowing the car was Happy Meals."Harry hummed as he ate his dinner. Percy had joined Harry and Jason and was eating his own Happy Meal. "Please don't punish me it was Harry and Jason who ran off without telling anyone."

Harry was soon in tears as his mother Hecate scolded him. Jason was getting lectured by Hera with a comment or two from Zeus not far away. 

"Make sure to show Percy the film, Grover, or I'll you into a spotted toad!" Harry called after Grover. His voice was filled with pain. "I'm sorry." 

Hecate couldn't take it anymore she brought Harry into her lap and tried to get him to understand that she wasn't mad at him that she was just worried and that he needed to be more careful. Harry didn't seem to understand at all. Hecate hugged him and calmed him down. She was glad to see that Minnie and Galathis had gone with her son at least. But she was still upset that he had chosen to leave the safety of camp just for a Happy Meal.

Annabeth had been thrilled to finally get out of the camp. She was upset that she couldn't enjoy it of course. She was still an Owl and Owls couldn't drive magical jeeps, Owls couldn't eat Happy Meals. It was so annoying! How was she supposed to earn her way back to being a human? Harry had tried several times to break her curse but he wasn't having any luck he tried every day and sometimes for an hour a day using different Curse Breaking spells that he'd read about. She wished that she could just tell him that he was too weak to break the spell but Harry couldn't understand Owls the way he could understand Snakes and Polecats. She had seen him brewing potions and doing all kinds of magic that the rest of them couldn't do or even study.

* * *

Percy was at Harry's today as he hated Cabin 11. They had picked him up while doing their normal Saturday shopping. They were eating their lunch and talking. Minnie was resting in the window. Galanthis was with her. Grover was at the table with them.

"So you haven't noticed any weird powers?" Jason asked. 

"He controls water," Grover said in a hushed voice. "He doesn't know how it works yet and can't do it on demand. This is dangerous information I'm sure you both know why." 

Jason and Harry nodded. 

Annabeth listened and wanted to pull her hair out. The one she was waiting for was sitting right there and she wasn't human to go on the quest that he was going to get! It wasn't fair! How did she get turned back?! Why couldn't that baby turn her back already?! UGH! He was so weak. 

"You can practice here with us," Harry said shyly. "I'm a Son of Hecate, Jason is a son of Zeus. That's Galanthis my polecat, and that's Minnie she's a cursed Daughter of Athena." 

"Why is she cursed?" Percy asked. 

"Because she ruined our first car." Jason snapped, "She was always being mean to Harry for no reason and Lady Hecate finally got fed up with it. She punished her and turned her into Minnie. Harry's a very nice person. He only cried around Annabeth so much because she was always snapping and yelling at him. " 

They went to the training room. Harry tried several swords on Percy in fact he tried all of his swords on Percy nad none of them fit.

"I have problems like this when I came here," Harry informed. "You'll have to learn to forge your own sword. That's what I did." He patted the Tanto sword at his back. "Made it and spelled it myself."

"Is that the weapon you use then?" 

"No, I'm a son of Hecate," Harry said, "I use a staff. "

* * *

It was a week later and Percy had been claimed as a son of Poseidon. Jason was thrilled to have another of the Big 3 kids on the team.

Percy was given a quest. 

"NO!" Jason yelled loudly as Hera tried to calm him. "Grover has to go because you say he does but Percy should still be able to choose his two companions! We're a team the four of us! You can check it yourself! You can't keep us apart!"

Harry meanwhile was snuggled in Lady Hecate's lap saying his goodbyes and telling her how he would make her proud of him. Hecate chuckled Harry was so convinced that he was going with Percy, Jason, Grover. 

Minnie was agreeing with Jason but no one but Athena could understand her. 

Finally, Harry decided that they'd had enough goodbyes. 

"Jason, Percy, Grover, Minnie, Galanthis to the car!" he called, "We're leaving now!" 

"Why do you call her Minnie?" Athena asked. 

"It's a nickname," Harry explained. "Minerva is your Roman form. Jason taught me so. So Minnie." 

Athena chuckled lightly. She was becoming rather fond of this boy. She actually agreed with Hecate. Annabeth had needed a lesson. She herself couldn't understand why Annabeth had been acting the way she was. She nodded to Harry who smiled. 

"Here, Percy take this," Poseidon handed him a sword. "this is Anaklusmos. She's a very good sword and will always help you." he pulled out a black waterskin. "and this is a waterskin of our people. It has magic on it so that it always has water in it." 

"Wow!" Percy said in awe and tied it around his waist and put Riptide the pen in his pocket. "Thank you, dad." 

Poseidon smiled glad that he was finally being allowed to parent his son. 

"Let's see, go my weapon..." Jason was saying, he opened his Inventory, " Clothes, Money, the magic items Harry made for me, " He touched the necklace around his neck. "My locator charm..." 

"You have Locator Charms?" Hecate asked at once. "All of you?" 

"Yes, Mother," Harry said, nodding showing her his charm bracelet there was a staff, a broom, and a torch. "Grover has a reedpipe as his locator, Jason has a Lightning Bolt, Percy has a trident, Minnie and Galanthis both have collars and wasn't that a hard one but I managed." 

"Tell me the commands for each one," Hecate ordered, Harry did instantly. She kissed his head and sent him on his way.

* * *

"So if all the Gods are at Camp who is the God who turned? and why would Hades have the bolt?" Percy wondered. 

Jason wasn't listening he was hugging his new Baby Bolt that his dad had given him. 

"I want a new seating arrangement!" Percy bawled scooting away from Jason. "HARRY!" 

Harry stopped the car and had them move around they had only gotten to the Sister Tree as Harry called Thalia's tree. He touched her trunk. 

"Goodbye, Sister Tree," Harry told her. "I'll make sure to bring your brother back safe." 

Annabeth decided this was a good idea and landed in one of the branches to say her goodbyes. Jason was soon kneeling in front of the tree speaking in a hushed voice. Grover joined them. Percy stood back with Galanthis on his shoulder. He finally came forward.

"Er...hi, Thalia Sister Tree," He said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm feeling a little left out here so I'll just promise you that I'll look out for everyone and do my best to make sure that we all get back here in one piece having completed our quest. I was told what you did and I think you were amazingly brave." He blushed at his words. "So yeah..." 

Luke came running up and gave Percy some flying shoes then left. Percy gave the shoes to Grover. 

"I can't fly," He said, shrugging. "I'd be in Zeus' realm if I did. I don't think I'd make it back down to the ground." 

He blinked when his INT increased for that. Apparently, Athena was pleased with his answer. 

They were soon back on the road. Harry was driving with Jason in the passenger seat. Minnie was sitting between them. Percy was sitting behind Jason with Galanthis on his shoulder and Grover was behind Harry.

* * *

Thalia heard each of them and wished they would stop calling her 'Sister Tree'! Harry had been doing that since Grover had stood there and told him the tale of what happened and how brave she'd been. Her own brother had picked it up, then the Owl Annabeth had eventually started doing it. Galanthis, which she could somehow understand as she was now a tree, was doing it as well and now this Percy kid was doing it. It was annoying.

Sighing to herself, yes trees could sigh, she wished them the best of luck on their quest and that they all made a safe return.


	8. Chapter 8

They'd just gotten out of the tunnel when the car died. 

"I just wanna point out that I warned you this would happen," Harry said, as they stood on the side of the road. "Help me push it into the woods here and let's fix it." 

The four of them were able to get it into the woods. Harry pushed something on his screen and the jeep became parts. 

"Everyone, fill the parts with your magic, and let's hurry to get it built."

Annabeth watched from a tree and wondered why Grover, Jason, and Percy always did what the baby told them to do? 

It took them about two hours to get the car re-built. 

"So now we're driving a Jeep/van?" Percy asked. "There's a third row but still looks like a Jeep." 

Harry sighed and shrugged. He suddenly sensed something he made the car into a charm and got his staff out.

Jason drew his coin and flipped it he was holding a spear in seconds. Percy pulled out his Pen and uncapped it. He was soon holding a sword. 

"MRS. DODDS!" Percy screamed as the Three Furies attacked them.

Harry held his staff out and his green gem on the end glew he sent one flying into a tree and Minnie began clawing at her. Percy was using his limited training in sword fighting against the one he called Mrs. Dodds and doing rather well. Jason was fighting the third with his spear.

"Give it back!" Mrs. Dodds screeched. "Give it back!" 

"We don't know what it is!" Harry cried. He summoned fire and whipped it around them hitting the three Monsters. "Please, we don't want to fight! We don't have what you're looking for! Do you have what we're looking for?" 

The fight stopped and the Furies looked at them standing there ready to continue. Percy uncapped his waterskin. 

"No, we don't." the Mrs. Dodds one said slowly. 

"Well, what are you looking for?" Percy asked, "I swear I don't have it. You can check my backpack." 

She did and was actually very careful with it. They followed Percy's example. 

"And what of the Gift of the Fates?" Mrs. Dodds asked.

"You mean our inventories?" Harry asked. "Godly weapons can't go inside them. I tried with mother Hecate's torch. The Inventory rejected it. You can ask the fates if you don't believe me. Now my name is Harry son of Hecate, This is Jason son of Zeus, Percy son of Poseidon, Minnie the cursed Daughter of Athena, Grover our Satyr, and Galanthis my polecat. Who are you? Manners should never be forgotten."

"I'm Alecto." Mrs. Dodds stated. "These are my sisters Tisiphone and Megaera. We seek the Helm of Hades." 

"We seek the Bolt of Zeus." Jason said, his spear was resting on his shoulders with his arms hanging over it. 

"We don't know where that is." Alecto frowned. 

"We were told that your Lord had it." Jason said. "With dad and Percy's dad fighting we were told that your Lord was the only one to benefit from it." 

Minie nodded as she landed on Harry's shoulder. They shouldn't be talking to these monsters they should be fighting them. 

"Our Lord doesn't know either!" Alecto snapped. 

"Personally, I believe you." Harry told the Furies. "I really do I think this whole quest is a waste of time because all the Gods are stuck at Camp. So who is the God who turned? and why should we go West? I don't get it. I think someone messed with Lord Apollo's Prophecy." 

"Now that I think about it." Percy said frowning hard. "It started as 'You will go West...' and I wasn't scared. But then the voice changed and it said 'and face the God that turns..' and fear settled over me and I couldn't think straight enough to question it."

"Then go West." Alecto said. "and we shall continue to seek the Theif." 

With that, the three Furies left. 

Annabeth couldn't believe this! They'd let the monsters go. She tried to tell them how she felt about all this and Galanthis scolded her telling her that she was never going to break her curse this way. 

"Shut up, Minnie, I'd rather avoid fighting if I have to." Percy told her. He suddenly sniffed the air. "Do you smell burgers?" 

"No time for that!" Harry scolded. He made the car appear. "Percy, it's your turn to drive." 

Harry sat in the new third row seats reading by lights that were built into the sides of their car. He was frowning deeply over the information. 

"Is there like a compass in this thing?" Percy asked. 

"Look here." Grover tapped the computer on the dash. "See it says we're going southwest." 

Percy nodded. 

Jason was in the middle seat he was reading too.

* * *

"UGH!" Grover cried in a bleat. "How many times have we broken down now?" 

"Well, if my math is correct we should have gotten here in 6hrs and 4 minutes." Harry said, "and it's been 12 hours and 30 minutes. We've more than doubled the time. " 

"That's not what I asked." Grover told him filling pieces of their car with his woodland magic. He was getting rather good at it if he said so himself. 

They were camped out right below the Arch. Minnie was staring at it with longing. 

"No, Minnie we don't have time for the Arch." Jason told her. "We'll get it on the way back. " She begged them but they all agreed with Jason. 

Galanthis spoke quickly. 

"Monsters?" Harry asked, they were working on the Engine. "Would it be Monsters that would listen to us?"

Galanthis shook her head.

"Okay, hurry up, guys we gotta get out of here." Harry said. "Galanthis says we'll die if we fight these monsters." 

People were laughing and saying how cute they were working on their toy car, and wondering where their parents were. A police officer finally confronted them about it. 

"We're sorry!" Harry said, loudly, he forced tears from his eyes. "My mother said we could come to see the Arch today but then she had to work so we drove my car here! We were on our way back when we broke down! Mother is going to be so mad!" 

Jason, Grover, and Percy were looking scared and nervous so the officer bought it. 

"And the animals?"

"The Polecat is mine." Harry said, rubbing his tear-filled eyes. 

"The owl is mine." Grover said, softly. "We're sorry, we're head home right now." 

"Alright, straight home with you four." the male officer said. 

His partner wasn't buying it and was saying that they needed to take them to the station to call their parents. 

Harry finally had enough and began manipulating the Mist, in the end, everyone in the area avoided them. This was a problem because Harry had found some Crepes and wanted some. He finally released the Mist over the vendor so that he could make them some. He put it back on so that they didn't have to pay.

**Stealing-1**

**Mist Manipulations-20**

* * *

"This is getting really old." Jason sighed, "Where are we anyway?" 

"Denver, Colorado." Grover answered he'd been the one driving. 

Harry was looking at his watch. 

"11 hours and 15 minutes." He reported. "We made good time. It would normally take 12 hours and 32 minutes to get to Denver." 

"Will you please help us?" Percy begged. 

"Oh, sorry." Harry said, and got to work. 

When they were finished they went to find a place to eat.

"I feel..." Harry said, pulling into a parking lot. "Someone will meet us here."

**Prophecy-1**

How was that Prophecy? He didn't understand. 

"That and I want a milkshake." 

"What about Galanthis and Minnie?" Jason asked. 

Harry held his hands out to Minnie and weaved the Mist around her.

"That should work." he said, wiping sweat from his forehead. "That's exhausting. I'll get better at it." 

"Can you teach me?" Percy asked. 

Harry beamed and agreed. 

They went inside and no one paid attention to Minnie or Galanthis but then Galanthis was hid in Harry's shirt collar. They took a booth and a waitress came up. They ordered and Harry flashed his debit card when she doubted that they could pay. She went to place their order. They talked until Galanthis spoke. 

"What's up?" Jason hissed. 

"There." Harry said nodding to the parking lot. 

A huge giant got off a motorcycle of a matching size. He came in and over to their booth. 

"Hello, Lord Ares." they said in unison. "How are you?" 

Ares grabbed a chair and turned it backwards then sat in it facing them. 

"I got a quest for you, kiddies." Ares said as their food was brought. The kids began eating but nodded telling him that they were listening. "I want you to go to a waterpark and get my shield. I was on a date with my girlfriend and we were interrupted. I've got better things to do than go to get it so I want you kids to do it. I'll get you supplies if you do." 

Harry wanted to tell him that they didn't need supplies but he supposed that he could use allies in the future. 

"Okay, Lord Ares, we'll go get your shield for you." Harry said, "But, can we finish our lunch first?"

Ares agreed and left. 

The waitress was so mean to them that Harry Misted everyone and they left without paying. 

"Giving you control of the Mist was a bad thing." Grover bleated. 

"I may have money but she was rude!" Harry snapped, "That vendor called the cops on us again."

* * *

They finally got to the water park. 

"I've never been to a water park before. " Harry said. 

"How do we get in?" Grover asked. 

Jason got his Baby Bolt and touched the lock it exploded. 

"Like that." Jason said, putting it away. "Come on." He smiled at Harry. "We'll have to go to a waterpark sometime then but you'll have to grow some so that you can go on the rides." 

"yeah, that sounds fun!" Percy said, eagerly. 

Harry blushed and nodded. 

They walked around the park. 

"I feel God Magic that way." Harry pointed. 

It wasn't long before they came upon the Tunnel of Love.


End file.
